You belong with me
by GabbyTib
Summary: Kurt's singing about Blaine and Sebastian. Kurt wants to be with Blaine but Sebs still in the picture. Blaine x Sebastian but ends in a surprise. WARNING Slash


Author's note: Ok this is a BlainexSebastian but ends in Klaine. Listen to this while reading! Just remove the spaces.

. com/watch?v=wmIAclmKZ3c

That's the song I was listening to when I wrote this. It's the guy version of You Belong with me by Taylor Swift. Blaine's with Sebastian and Kurt wants him badly hence, you belong with me. There are going to be lyrics then the memory. Ok? Enjoy!

**WARNING: **You guys should be used to this by now, this is a slash story! I don't want my inbox filled with reviews or messages that say EW, don't like, don't read, don't hate on me!

* * *

Kurt was playing his guitar in the auditorium waiting for Blaine to get there. They were supposed to practice but he was late again. He started humming, a tune he had in his head for a while now. He started strumming and singing softly.

"You're on the phone with your boyfriend, he's upset. He's going off about something that you said. 'Cause he doesn't get your humor like I do."

"_Seb, it was a joke! I didn't mean it. Don't take me so seriously!" Blaine said into the phone, Sebastian on the other side. This had happened just the other day, and he was still mad at him for it. "I have to go, bye. See you later!" Blaine said shaking his head, hanging up the phone._

"I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night, I'm listening to the type of music he doesn't like. And he'll never know your story like I do."

"_Will you turn that off!" Seb said looking over to Kurt who was playing Ke$ha. Kurt, Blaine and Sebastian were in Kurt and Blaine's room at Dalton. It was a typical Tuesday night, Kurt was studying while Blaine and Sebastian were talking and other stuff. _

"And he's got pecs, and I've got less! But he's ski president while I'm taking tests! I'm dreaming 'bout the day when you wake up and find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time!"

"If you could see that I'm the one who understands you! Been here all along so why can't you see-e-e? You belong with me-e-e, you belong with me"

"Walking down the street with you and those blue capris, I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be."

_Kurt and Blaine were walking down the street, Blaine in his blue capris and t-shirt, and Kurt in his designer clothes. Kurt sighs thinking about it. Maybe this was the way it should be. _

"Sitting on a park bench thinking to myself, 'Hey, isn't this easy?'"

_Kurt was sitting along at night at the park. Blaine was off on another date, so he was all alone. Single tears run down Kurt's face, knowing this is how it ought to be. _

"And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town. I haven't seen it in a while, since he brought you down. You say you'll find I know you better than that, Hey whatcha doing with a guy like that?"

_Blaine was walking to practice, not a smile in sight. He had been like this awhile, ever since he started dating Sebastian. Everyone noticed, but no one would tell him. Everyone knew that he had been the one who started the Boxing club._

"He's got cleats and I've got sneakers, He's team captain while I'm on the bleachers, dreaming 'bout the day when you wake up and find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time!"

_Kurt sat on the bleachers watching Sebastian lead the team. He dazed off thinking about Blaine and how it would be if Seb just disappeared. Then Blaine would be happy again, and Kurt would have his chance. _

"If you could see that I'm the one who understands you, been here all along, so why can't you see-e-e? You belong with me-e-e. Standing out here, waiting at your back door, All this time, how could you not know? Baby, You belong with me."

"_I should tell him. No I can't" Kurt thought pacing outside Blaine's back door. How had he gotten there?_

"Oh, and I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night, I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry. I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams, think you know where you belong, think you know it's with me"

_Blaine drove up to Kurt's house. It's really late at night, about 11:35 at night. He doesn't care he knocks on the door anyway. Kurt answers with a smart remark, making Blaine have a watery laugh. Kurt puts on teenage dream and other of Blaine's favorites while Blaine tells him about his nightmares. Blaine cries on Kurt's shoulder as Kurt comforts him. _

"If you could see that I'm the one who understands you, been here all along so why can't you see-e-e? You belong with me-e-e. Standing out here, waiting at your back door, All this time, how could you not know, baby-y-y, you belong with me."

"Have you ever thought maybe-e-e, you belong with me-e-e. You belong with me."

Kurt finished the song with one tear in his eye, looking up as he heard clapping. "How long have you been there?" He asked as he saw Blaine come up to him.

"Long enough. Is that really what you believe?" Blaine asked getting right up next to Kurt.

"Yes." Kurt said turning away.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's chin and leaned in and kissed him. "Why didn't you just say so?"

_**THE END**_


End file.
